Für immer
by Megnove
Summary: San Pietroburgo... nebbia sul fiume, ricordi. Forse i ricordi sono l'unica cosa che vive per sempre...


**Für immer**

_Für immer möcht' ich bei dir sein,  
Für immer nur bei dir allein;  
Mit dir lachen, mit dir weinen,  
Nur dich allein lieben und alles verzeih'n.  
Für immer war' mein Herz bei dir,  
Für immer mocht' ich deins dafur,  
Das Leben mit dir war' so schon,  
Mag auch viel geschech'n,  
Ich bleibe nur bei dir,  
Für immer bei dir._(1)

Prospettiva Nevskji… nebbia di primo autunno sul fiume. Quanto può essere malinconica questa città quando non sai dove andare.  
La rivoluzione è andata e venuta, i nomi delle città e delle strade sono stati cambiati e rimessi come prima, la vernice del comunismo applicata in gran fretta e poi in gran fretta grattata via, come per far dimenticare prima possibile che sia esistita. San Pietroburgo è emersa antica e nostalgica dal ferro di Leningrado, ma per me è sempre come me la ricordavo. Come in un racconto di Gogol'. Che sarà mai un secolo? Un attimo nella storia… abbastanza per rovinare la vita di pochi insignificanti milioni di persone.  
Ci sarò venuto… quante volte, qui? Tre o quattro… ogni volta cercavo di vedere qualcosa di nuovo e ogni volta mi ritrovavo a passeggiare sempre in questo punto sul lungofiume. Come se mi attirasse. All'interno della cortina uno poteva andare dove desiderava… era un mondo enorme sbarrato a occidente… mi sarò girato tutta l'Europa dell'Est tra una consegna e l'altra. O quando andavo in giro col circo. Uno pensa che sia una fesseria, andare a cercare di impressionare proprio i russi con un circo straniero… eppure il vecchio Georg ci credeva con tutta l'anima. E finivamo per tornare qua…  
Bah. Sto diventando melenso. Avranno finito gli altri con quell'incontro coi delegati? Le conferenze sull'inquinamento ormai non si contano più… praticamente ogni città del mondo non è contenta se non ne ha una… ma serve poi a qualcosa? Pare che tutti stiano soltanto correndo a rotta di collo verso la loro fine. Come se volessero vedere chi riesce ad arrivarci per primo. O anche dichiarano: se tutto deve andare a catafascio ci vada, ma non toccate i nostri interessi! Bene, vi seppelliremo con un sigaro in bocca e gli anelli d'oro. Ormai è così dappertutto. I tipi che ragionano a questo modo mi danno il voltastomaco. Meglio che non sia andato con loro, o sarei potuto essere tentato di farli saltare per aria. Chissà se questa volta riusciremo ad avere un risultato… è nebbia o è smog quello sul fiume? Ormai forse non conta neanche più…  
Le città restano sempre le stesse, o così pare. Siamo noi che andiamo e veniamo… forse è giusto che siamo dimenticati… come i nostri ricordi…  
Ah, maledizione. Perché deve venirmi in mente proprio ora? Il lampione, sarà stato quello? Era questo il ponte? Solo il mio riflesso nell'acqua è diverso… o forse non lo è? Salve, me… quanto tempo che non ci vediamo… che anno era? Non voglio pensarci… eppure…  
Forse le città passano, come gli uomini… forse l'unica cosa immortale sono proprio i ricordi…

_Erano insieme sul ponte. Un'ora di pausa dagli allenamenti… un'ora di pausa dal lavoro. O forse un invito, senza preavviso, accettato semplicemente. A guardare i loro riflessi nel fiume. Lei getta un sassolino. Sorride. Parlano di tante cose. Dello spettacolo. Della città. Del futuro.  
Lui fissa i cerchi nell'acqua. Fissa lei, duro in volto. La bocca sottile si stringe. Si piega come se non sapesse dire ciò che vuole dire…  
Lei gli posa un dito sulle labbra prima che riesca a parlare, dolcemente._ «Ich dich auch».(2)  
_L'uomo arrossisce per quanto può essergli possibile arrossire, quasi offeso da se stesso.  
Finge di guardare altrove.  
Lei ride.  
Anche lui finisce per sorridere._

Ti diedi l'anello pochi giorni dopo, ricordi? Fissammo la data delle nozze. Dicesti che non ti sarebbe poi dispiaciuto celebrarle qui. Dovevamo stare insieme per sempre. Per sempre…  
Dove va a finire l'acqua del fiume? Dove siamo andati a finire noi… quel poco che avevo e che non sapevo apprezzare abbastanza…  
Ora sono solo. Vivo cercando di sfuggire ai ricordi… ma allo stesso tempo me li tengo stretti, sono tutto quello che ho ancora di te… perciò se devono perseguitarmi, mi perseguitino pure. Cara. Non riuscirò mai a dimenticarti. Qualunque cosa mi porti il futuro. Forse i ricordi sono l'unica cosa che dura per sempre…  
–Ehi! Vecchio gufo!  
–Ciao! Eri lì? Ti abbiamo cercato dappertutto!  
–Sai proprio SPERDERTI quando vuoi…  
–Ehi, bando alla tetraggine! Vieni a prendere un gelato con noi! E poi facci fare un bel giro della città, noi non la conosciamo…  
–Così ti raccontiamo com'è andata alla conferenza…  
–Animo, muoversi! Hop, hop, hop! Non fare il musone come al solito!  
Be', pare che non sia poi _così_ solo dopotutto… eh eh eh… be', ognuno ha la sua croce. Questi fessi sono la mia. Arrivederci, cara. Ci rivediamo presto. A San Pietroburgo… o altrove… o nei miei sogni… per tutta la mia vita…

_Für immer war' mein Herz bei dir,  
Für immer mocht' ich deins dafur,  
Das Leben mit dir war' so schon,  
Mag auch viel geschech'n,  
Ich bleibe nur bei dir,  
Für immer bei dir._

(1) Testo tedesco di _Moon River_, dal film _Colazione da Tiffany_ con Audrey Hepburn. Ecco la traduzione:  
_Che io possa stare per sempre con te/per sempre insieme a te/con te ridere, con te piangere/vivere insieme a te e tutto perdonare/per sempre il mio cuore sarebbe tuo/per sempre io avrei il tuo in cambio/la vita con te sarebbe così bella/piena di sorprese/sono felice con te/per sempre con te._  
(2) «Anch'io ti amo».


End file.
